Upcoming productions
2016 April * 5 April - Price Stern Sloan book, Star Trek Mad Libs, by Eric Luper. * 6 April - "Legacy of Spock, Part 2", issue 56 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing. * 12 April - IDW Publishing's of Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War. * 13 April - IDW Publishing's "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 1". * 20 April - "Issue 5" of from IDW. * 26 April - ** Pocket TOS novel, Elusive Salvation, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 1, from IDW Publishing. * 27 April - IDW Publishing's "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 2". May * 3 May - Paperback edition of Titan Books reference book, The Autobiography of James T. Kirk, by David A. Goodman. * 4 May - "Legacy of Spock, Part 3", issue 57 of IDW Publishing's Star Trek: Ongoing. * 10 May - Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 5‎ from IDW Publishing. * 11 May - IDW Publishing's "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 3". * 17 May - ** Price Stern Sloan reference book, What Would Captain Kirk Do?, by Brandon T. Snider. ** Price Stern Sloan reference book, Starfleet Logbook, by Jake Black. ** Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 3 from IDW Publishing. * 18 May - Star Trek: New Visions #11, "Of Woman Born" from IDW Publishing. * 24 May - Running Press reference book and model, Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Communicator by Chip Carter. * 25 May - IDW Publishing's "Star Trek: Manifest Destiny, Issue 4". * 31 May - Pocket DS9 novel, Force and Motion, by Jeffrey Lang. June * 7 June - ** Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. ** National Geographic reference book, Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe, by Andrew Fazekas. ** The Star Trek Book (Big Ideas Simply Explained), by Paul Ruditis. * 14 June - ** IDW Publishing's of Star Trek: Manifest Destiny. ** Star Trek: Countdown Collections, Volume 1, from IDW Publishing. ** Star Trek: Countdown Collections, Volume 2, from IDW Publishing. * 28 June - ** St. Martin's Press reference book, The Fifty-Year Mission, Volume One: The First 25 Years, by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. ** Star Trek: Legacies #1, Captain to Captain, by Greg Cox. July * 4 July - Pocket DS9 eBook, The Rules of Accusation, by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * 5 July - Running Press reference book and model, Star Trek: Light-Up Shuttlecraft by Chip Carter. * 19 July - ** Insight Editions reference book, Redshirt's Little Book of Doom, by Robb Pearlman and Anna-Maria Jung. ** Anniversary edition of Smart Pop's unauthorized reference book Boarding the Enterprise, edited by David Gerrold and Robert J. Sawyer. ** Insight Editions reference book, Hidden Universe: A Travel Guide to Vulcan, by Dayton Ward. ** IDW Publishing's of . * 22 July - to be released, along with its soundtrack. * 26 July - Star Trek: Legacies #2, Best Defense, by David Mack. August * 2 August - Star Trek, Volume 12 from IDW Publishing. * 9 August - ** The 2017 edition of The Star Trek Calendar, from Universe Publishing. ** The 2017 edition of Star Trek: Ships of the Line, from Universe Publishing. ** The 2017 edition of the Star Trek Engagement Calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The Star Trek Beyond Calendar, from Universe Publishing. * 30 August - Star Trek: Legacies #3, Purgatory's Key, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. September * 5 September - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 6 September - The 2017 edition of the Star Trek Daily Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 27 September - Star Trek: Prey #1, Hell's Heart, by John Jackson Miller. October * 15 October - becker&mayer! reference book, Star Trek Encyclopedia fourth edition. * 25 October - Star Trek: Prey #2, The Jackal's Trick, by John Jackson Miller. November * 29 November - Star Trek: Prey #3, The Hall of Heroes, by John Jackson Miller. December 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ January *January 2017 - [[Untitled Star Trek series|Untitled Star Trek series]] is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. December * Untitled novel by David R. George III. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php * Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward ;To be announced * Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. 2018 __NOEDITSECTION__ ;To be announced * Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. 2019 __NOEDITSECTION__ ; To be announced * A fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999